1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an ink tank/printhead replacement system for an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, forms an image on a print medium, such as paper, by applying ink on the print medium. The ink jet printer includes a reciprocating printhead carrier. A semi-permanent printhead may be removably coupled to the reciprocating printhead carrier. The printhead has a body to which is attached an ink jet micro-fluid ejection device configured to eject one or more colors of ink. Each color of ink may be contained in a respective ink tank. Each ink tank is configured to facilitate fluid communication with the printhead, and each ink tank is configured to be removably coupled to the printhead.
In order to change the printhead, or individual ink tanks, the user opens some sort of access cover. When the user lifts the access cover, a sensor trips and alerts the firmware of the ink jet printer. The printhead carrier is then moved to the cartridge installation position. The user replaces the printhead, or individual ink tank(s), closes the access cover, and then the printhead carrier is returned, to its home position. Typically, ink tanks need to be replaced much more frequently than the semi-permanent printhead, and there may be four or more ink tanks coupled to the semi-permanent printhead that will need replacing, most likely at differing replacement intervals.
During tank replacement a user may inadvertently release and unseat the printhead from the printhead carrier. Repeated decoupling of the same semi-permanent printhead from the printhead carrier may be detrimental to print quality, and may result in premature printhead failure.